


Wife Swap

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Smut Challenges [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Elizabeth Chambers, Established Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Established Timothee Chalamet/Armie Hammer, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, submissive Armie Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: When Timmy first started dating Armie, he never thought he would also be involved with Liz.He certainly didn't imagine fucking her while Armie watched, but here they were.





	Wife Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Dominance"
> 
> I wasn't originally planning on writing any more RPF, but then a friend of mine on Discord was like "what if Armie watched Timmy fuck Liz?" and now we're here I guess.

Timmy had always kind of known that Armie was a bit of a rope bunny, though it was never something they’d worked into their own bedroom games. During the few weeks a year where their schedules died down enough for them to see each other, they spent more time just catching up and making out than they did planning elaborate sexcapades.

Though, now that he was watching Liz handcuff Armie around a bedpost, he was beginning to rethink that decision. There was something strangely erotic about seeing all of Armie’s strength and power be so willingly taken from him with two leather cuffs.

“Now Timmy,” Liz said, turning to him, “you’re not to touch him, no matter how much he begs.”

Timmy nodded, still gazing over at Armie.

Liz gently tilted his head so she could look into Tim’s eyes. “Your job is just to listen to me, okay? Don’t worry about him.”

Tim felt himself nod again, almost without thinking. There was always something so natural about Liz’s domination. She had this easy way of making him want to listen to her with just a simple request.

Or maybe that was just the power of a beautiful woman.

Liz was always stunning, but when she dommed, she tended to also dress over-the-top sexy. Currently she had on a sheer, maroon robe that barely hid her lingerie. It would have been almost comical, were it not for the fact that they were in the middle of a scene.

He must have been staring because Liz was gently moving his hand to her outer thigh, just below where the robe ended.

“Take this off for me, but leave the rest on. Let’s give Armie a show, hm?”

He laughed and undid the satin tie that held her robe together and gently slid it off her shoulders. “I think that’s a great idea.” Timmy slowly slid his hand up the side of her neck and cupped her face. “May I kiss you?”

“You may.”

Timmy leaned in and kissed her, starting off sweet but soon getting much more heated. Liz’s tongue was in his mouth, and her hands were making their way around his body.

Soon, she had him flat on his back next to where Armie was tied up. She broke the kiss and brought Timmy’s hands up to her breasts, allowing him to cup them over her bra.

He heard Armie whine beside him, but tried to ignore him.

“May I take this off?” Timmy asked, tugging on one of Liz’s bra straps.

“You may.”

Timothee reached both arms around Liz’s chest and, fingers fumbling, unclasped her bra. He carefully cupped her bare breast, his fingers barely brushing against her nipple, which was now starting to perk up with his touch. “What would you like me to do to you?”

“Use your mouth,” Liz advised, cupping the back of Timmy’s head and bringing him to her chest.

Tim’s pulse started hammering in his ears. Aside from a few sex scenes he had to film, he hadn’t seen a topless woman in real life for a long while, much less actually touched one. Still, he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and gave her nipple a tentative lick.

When Liz shuddered in response, it emboldened him to move a little further. He wrapped his lips around the nub and started to lick and suck at it, trying his best to respond to the noises Liz was making.

Eventually, once she was satisfied, she touched Timmy’s face, signalling him to stop.

He looked up at her expectantly. “How else should I please you?”

She gripped Timmy’s wrist and brought it down to the crotch of her panties. “Touch me. Show me what you can do.”

His eyes flicked over to Armie for a quick moment. His entire face was flushed, as was his upper chest, and his cock was dribbling precum down onto his perineum.

The sight of it made Timothée’s mouth water. He wasn’t used to seeing Armie like this, so vulnerable and open, and it was _ delicious _.

He turned his attention back to Liz, currently straddling his hips, and became even more determined to make her cum. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, trying to get a feel for her body.

Timmy slipped his fingers past the folds of her inner lips, pleased with himself when he found her clitoris. He knew both by the pert nub and the way Elizabeth let out a sigh when he brushed against it.

“Good boy,” Liz muttered. “Keep at it.”

Feeling empowered by this, he continued to play with her clit, drinking in her moans. Finally, once her panties were nearly soaked through, he tugged at the waistband of her panties. “May I take these off?”

“You may.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Timmy got to work carefully pulling the lacy panties away from her body, down her legs, and then off of her completely, which required quite a bit of repositioning.

With Liz flat on her back and her legs spread, Timmy was finally able to really drink in the sight of her.

Barring the fact that _ holy shit this was Armie’s wife _, Elizabeth really was a beautiful woman in her own right, and having her right in front of him felt like an honour. Timmy delicately ran a hand up one of her tanned thighs, stopping just short of her pussy.

“I really want to lick you,” Timmy said, forgetting, for a moment, that he had to ask her permission for this sort of thing.

Liz let out a chuckle and spread her legs a little wider. “Show me what you can do.”

Tim took a deep breath, then got onto his hands and knees to access Liz’s cunt.

Instead of just diving right in, he took his time, pressing an open mouth kiss to the inside of her thigh before quickly flicking his tongue against her clit. When that got a response, he started to lap gently at the nub while slowly easing his finger into her hole.

Her body welcomed him eagerly as he gently probed inside of her, trying to find the spot that would drive her wild. When Timmy heard her gasp and felt her hands tighten in his hair, he knew he’d found what he was looking for.

While still lavishing attention onto her clit, Tim slid an extra finger into Liz’s dripping pussy, then another. He started pressing against her spot mercilessly, relishing in every tug on his curls, every moan that he was able to wring out of her.

Finally, in between shallow, panting breaths, Elizabeth asked him to fuck her.

He separated himself away from her, leaning over Armie as he grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

Armie looked positively wrecked. His cock was hard and flush between his legs, dripping a steady stream of precum. Sweat was beaded on his forehead, leaving his hair slightly damp.

God, he was a sight to behold. He hoped Liz would let him do the honour of finishing him off once she was done with him.

Still, he focused his attention back onto Liz. She’d laid down on her back near the foot of her bed, giving Armie full view of her body.

He crawled over to her on the bed and took a moment to appreciate her body, running his hand gently over her stomach and down towards her sex. He played with her clit for a brief moment and slipped his fingers inside before rolling on the condom with one hand.

“May I fuck you?” he asked, carefully lining himself up with her cunt.

“Oh _ God _ yes,” she answered, spreading her legs apart so Timmy could access her hole. He slid in slowly, taking a moment to relish exactly how good it felt to feel her around him.

The fact that Liz wanted _anything_ to do with him was a miracle in Timmy’s eyes. She was so gorgeous, and she was _incredible_ when she worked together with Armie. The fact that either of them were at all willing to share each other absolutely _blew_ _his mind_.

He continued to fuck her slowly, allowing her to adjust her position so he could properly hit her sweet spot.

Timmy knew he was in the perfect position when he thrust in and Liz let out a moan in response.

Before long, her entire body tensed up and then released with a loud, steady moan.

Timmy pulled out, panting, and tossed the condom out. He hadn’t come yet, but that didn’t really matter to him. He was here for Armie and Liz, and he was able to find satisfaction in serving that purpose.

Liz sat up, panting, and gestured to Armie, still tied up on the opposite side of the bed. “Finish him off, Tim.”

Timmy nodded and turned his attention to Armie. He was still flushed and panting heavily, the leather cuffs leaving pink marks where he’d struggled against them.

He gently ran his hand down Armie’s chest, stopping for a moment to brush against his nipples.

“Do you want him to make you come?” Liz asked, having recovered from her orgasm. She sidled up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes please,” Armie muttered, straining against another moan and Timmy continued to run his hands over his chest.

Liz nodded at Timmy, who made his way down to Armie’s hips. After giving his cock a quick tug Timmy leaned over and took his cock into his mouth.

Armie let out a groan at the sudden stimulation, leaking precum into Timmy’s mouth.

He bobbed his head no less than twice before Armie bucked into his mouth and released his load.

Once his mouth was full of cum, Timmy pulled off and made quick work of swallowing it.

Armie panted as his cock softened, his powerful chest rising and falling with each breath.

Liz made quick work of the handcuffs and gave Armie a kiss on the cheek. “Have fun, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, that was good,” he said, between laboured breaths as Liz laid down beside him and wrapped her arm around his chest. “Tim, you should definitely play with us more.”

Timmy slotted himself in between the two of them and smiled into Armie’s chest. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are [my social media](https://linktr.ee/Binary_Sunset)


End file.
